Pincel, mi protector
by simbalaika
Summary: Pumama tiene la misión de molestar a Sumomo hasta que dimita de ser cantante. Pero al conocerla no cree que es como esperaba. Sin que Sumomo sepa quién es tendrá que protegerla de sus propios amigos. Cosa que a más de uno le molestara. Todo hetero. Dejad comentarios. ( tanto si son malos como buenos. ) Puma/Sumo clasificado "T" por palabras y situaciones con un poco de violencia.


Los personajes de Shurara corps no me pertenecen. Simomo si me pertenece. La historia me pertenece. Sumomo no me pertenece.

En una habitación a oscuras donde la única luz es una pequeña televisión, una ajotrinense azul con los ojos de color violeta de nombre Simomo, mira la televisión enfurismada.

Simomo: ¡Como la odio! Odio a esa pija de Sumomo! ¿¡Quién se ha creído que es?! ¡Me arrebató lo que era mío! ¡Era yo quién tenía que ser una superestrella intergaláctica! ¡Pero la prefirieron a ella alegando que tenía más telento! ¡Nadie tiene más talento que yo! ( cambia de canal al azar, poniendo las notícias )

Tele: Hoy, otro escándalo a sucedido: el mismo grupo misterioso de mercenarios a vuelto a atacar, esta vez a un famoso político a quién se le acusa de robo de dinero a aparecido malherido en una casa abandonada después de dos días desaparecido. Afirma que los que lo secuestraron lo hicieron porqué alguien les pagó para hacerlo. La descripción de los secuestradores concuerda con las descripciones de los otros sucesos de estos últimos meses. Nadie sabe quienes son estos mercenarios, pero está claro que se están haciendo un nombre en la lista negra de la policía.

Simomo: ( rie ) Ya es hora de hacerle pagar por lo que me ha hecho.

Días después en otra parte de la galáxia, concretamente en la Tierra, en una casa abandonada viven los miembros de la tropa Shurara.

Pumama: ¡Yeah, yeah, yeah! ¡Yo, yo, yo! ¡Otra misión con éxito!

Mekeke: ¡Chócala hermano!

Mekeke y Pumama chocan las manos.

Gyororo: Deberían darnos un augmento, ¿No creéis?

Yukiki: Si. Nos lo hemos currado.

Zagege: Debo reconocer que me he divertido con la última misión.

Pumama: ¡Si! ¿¡Recordáis como gritaba?! ¡No! ¡No por favor! ¡No volveré a robar, lo juro! ( dice eso con una voz patética )

Todos se ríen.

Yukiki: Político de pacotilla, eso le va a enseñar a no robar el dinero que no le pertenece.

Siguen celebrando "su victoria" hasta que Shurara aparece.

Shurara: Basta de celebraciones, tenemos una nueva misión.

Zagege: ¿Otro secuestro?

Shurara: No. Esta vez quieren que asustemos a alguien.

Mekeke: Que lo haga Gyororo, a él se le da de maravilla asustar a la gente. ( sonríe burlonamente )

Gyororo: ¡VUELVE A DECIR ESO Y TE ROMPO TODOS LOS HUESOS! ( empieza a pegar a Mekeke )

Shurara: Gyororo basta. Esta misión se la encargo a Yukiki, Pumama y Mekeke.

Los que no han sido nombrados empiezan a protestar.

Shurara: He dicho que van ellos y punto. Los demás os dedicaréis a sacar brillo a la casa, que ya le toca un poco de limpieza a este sitio.

Gyororo: ¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Encima que no nos podemos divertir tenemos que limpiar?!

Shurara: ( se encara con Gyororo ) ¿Tienes alguna queja?

Gyororo: ( se acojona y traga saliva ) No... Ninguna... OWOU

Shurara: Bien. Poneos en marcha.

Yukiki: ¿A quién tenemos que asustar? ¿Y porqué?

Shurara: A quién tenéis que asustar es a una estrella intergaláctica llamada Sumomo. Parece que alguien cree que robo el puesto de otra en la audición para un disco dónde se hizo famosa. Os encargaréis de que dimita como cantante.

Gyororo: He oído hablar de ella. Es bastante famosa.

Pumama: ¿Una chica? Empezamos a caer bastante bajo. ( se ríe ) Bueno, si nos pagan, a mi me da igual.

Mekeke: ( lleno de bendas ) Mmm... No me gusta tener que hacer estas cosas a las chicas.

Yukiki: De algo nos tenemos que ganar la vida. Además, solo tenemos que asustarla.

Shurara: Ah, y tenéis permiso para asustarla de cualquier modo. Cuanto más perverso mejor.

Yukiki: Genial, así nos podremos poner serios. Vamos chicos.

Los tres se van. Cogen una pequeña nave y se dirigen al próximo lugar dónde Sumomo actuará.

Mekeke: Y bien, ¿Cual es el plan?

Pumama: A mi no me mires, mis ideas no os gustan.

Yukiki: Había pensado en que uno de nosotros se colara en su camerino y la asustara, y cuando ella salga los otros dos la perseguimos hasta que no pueda más y finalmente le exigimos que abandone su carrera o de lo contrario la amenazamos de muerte. La vigilamos unos días para asegurarnos que dimite y listo. ¿Qué os parece?

Mekeke: Sencillo pero eficaz.

Pumama: ¿Y cual estará en su camerino? Si no hay nadie dispuesto me pido hacerlo yo.

Yukiki: Buena idea. Dibujas algo que la asuste y yo y Mekeke la esperamos afuera con su títere y una de mis tormentas.

Pumama: Pues decidido. ¡Vamos a arrasar! ( se ríe )

Un día después Sumomo está en su camerino preparándose para el concierto que va a dar en breve. Está sola, mirándose al espejo mientras calienta la voz cantando un par de notas. Pumama está en una esquina escondido entre las sombras. No le quita la mirada de encima.

Pumama: [ Que bien canta. ¿Esta es la chica a la que tenemos que asustar? Hay que haber un error. ¿Como se puede ser mala siendo tan guapa? Ups... Espera. Yo soy guapo y soy malo. Pero creo que yo soy una excepción, cualquiera que viera a mis amigos pensaría igual. ] ( coge el pequeño auricular que tiene puesto y susurra para que Sumomo no le oiga ) Aquí Pumama, ¿Estáis seguros de que este es el camerino?

Detrás de la puerta están escondidos Mekeke y Yukiki.

Yukiki: Si. Es este. ¿Algún problema?

Pumama: ( susurra ) No, ninguno. [ Que pena, bueno, el trabajo es el trabajo. ]

Yukiki: ( oye ruidos ) Se acerca alguien. Mekeke escondámonos y esperemos.

Mekeke: Si.

Mekeke y Yukiki se esconden impidiéndoles ver quién se acerca. Aparece un pequeño keronense y toca la puerta.

Sumomo: Adelante.

El niño entra.

Niño: Ho... Hola...

Sumomo: Hola. ¿Quieres algo?

Niño: Me preguntaba si... ( le enseña una libreta ) ¿Me firmas un autógrafo? Por favor.

Sumomo: ( se ríe ) Pues claro. ( le firma el autógrofo ) Toma.

Niño: ¡Gracias! ( abraza la libreta ) ¡Es la mejor señorita Sumomo! Espero que algún día pueda ser como usted.

Sumomo: ( le acarícia la cabeza ) Seguro que lo conseguirás. Pero debes trabajar duro y no rendirte jamás. ¿Me lo prometes?

Niño: ¡Claro que se lo prometo!

Pumama ve enternecido la escena.

Pumama: [ Nunca había visto a un malo hablando tan dulcemente con un niño. Sigo insistiendo en que nos hemos equivocado de persona. ]

Afuera Yukiki y Mekeke salen de su escondite y ven que se acercan dos hombres uniformados.

Yukiki: Mierda, los guardaespaldas. ( activa su auricular ) ¡Pumama ejecuta el plan ya!

Pumama: ( susurra ) No puedo, hay un niño, no puedo asustarla, asustaré también al renacuajo.

Yukiki: ¿¡Y que mas da?! ¡Perderemos nuestra oportunidad!

Pumama: ( susurra ) He dicho que no puedo. No pienso asustar al crío.

Mekeke: Pumama no es momento para una de tus bromas. ¡Hazlo ya!

Pumama: ¡He dicho que no!

Sumomo y el niño le oyen pero no le ven. gritan asustados, lo que provoca que los guardaespaldas los oigan y vayan corriendo hasta el camerino. Mekeke y Yukiki consiguen esconderse antes de que les vean y Pumama consigue irse por el conducto de ventilación sin que le vean. Mas tarde en un pequeño apartamento abandonado:

Yukiki: ¡IDIOTA! ( da una colleja a Pumama ) ¡Pero serás tonto! ¡La hemos cagado por tu culpa! ¡Con lo que nos había costado infriltarnos!

Mekeke: ¿Pero se puede saber qué te ha cogido? ¿Porqué no la has asustado?

Pumama: ( se soba la cabeza ) Os lo he dicho. No quería asustar al crío. ( molesto ) No os pongais así, si hemos entrado una vez, lo haremos de nuevo. ( se sigue sobando la cabeza ) Joder Yukiki, pegas fuerte.

Yukiki: La próxima vez que la cagues te congelo. ( enfadado )

Pumama: ( se encoge de hombros ) Lo que tu digas.

Yukiki: ¡A MI NO ME CHULEÉS!

Intenta lanzarse contra Pumama, pero Mekeke le retiene como puede.

Mekeke: ¡Calma! .u Lo intentaremos de nuevo.

Yukiki se calma pero aún está molesto.

Yukiki: Ahora serás tu quien vaya a su camerino. ( mira a Mekeke )

Pumama: ¿Puma? Ni hablar, me lo pedí yo.

Yukiki: La has fastidiado, así que te aguantas.

Pumama: No. Iré yo.

Mekeke: Pumama, deja que lo haga yo. ¿Qué mas da?

Pumama: Me lo pedí yo.

Mekeke: Yukiki no vamos a convencerle. Que lo haga él.

Yukiki: ( molesto ) No la vuelvas a fastidiar.

Pumama: ¿Fastidiar el qué? Solo tenemos que asustarla.

Yukiki: Pues de momento ya la has fastidiado una vez.

Pumama: ( actúa como si se clavase una daga en el pecho ) Eso duele.

Yukiki rueda los ojos molesto.

A los dos días Sumomo vuelve a estar en otro camerino de otro planeta. Como antes Pumama la vigila.

Sumomo: Un mundo ideal.~ Un mundo en el que tú y yo podamos decidir como vivir sin nadie que lo impida.~ ( sigue cantando )

Pumama: ( tiene la sensacion de oír a un ángel ) Puma... Que bien canta. ( habla en voz alta sin darse cuenta )

Sumomo: ( oye a Pumama ) Aaah! ¿¡Quién anda ahí?!

Pumama: ( se tapa la boca ) Mierda.

Yukiki y Mekeke oyen gritan a Sumomo.

Yukiki: Bien. Al menos ahora lo está haciendo bien.

Mekeke: Estemos preparados, va a salir en cualquier momento.

Mientras en el camerino Sumomo se pone nerviosa.

Sumomo: Sal de dónde estés. N... No te tengo miedo. Seguro que eres uno de esos fans tan raritos.

Pumama: ( decide hablar ) Pues no. No soy un fan.

Sumomo: ¡Sabía que había alguien!

Pumama: ¡Eh! ¡Me has parado una trampa!

Sumomo: ¡Seguridad!

Pumama: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No llames a seguridad!

Sumomo: ¡Pues claro que les llamo! ( intenta irse )

Pumama: Yo de tí no saldría. ( la ve abriendo la puerta ) ¡No lo hagas! !No salg...!

Sumomo sale y ve a un títere vivente y una tormenta de nieve con forma de monstruo, se asusta y sale corriendo.

Pumama: ( se pega en la frente ) Ha salido.

Yukiki y Mekeke persiguen a Sumomo sin ser vistos por ella.

Sumomo: ( corre ) ¡Socorro! QWQ

Yukiki: Grita todo lo que quieras que no te va a servir de nada.

Sumomo: Ahora la nieve habla, ¡Me estoy volviendo loca! QWQ ( sigue corriendo ) ¡Ayuda!

Mekeke: Jope, como corre. Para ser una simple cantante corre un montón.

De repente un cerbero galáctico con una especie de collar con la placa de la policía aparece, obligando a Mekeke y Yukiki a irse. Justo después de que se vayan el cerbero galáctico desaparece.

Sumomo: ( jadeando sentada en el suelo ) ¿Qué...? ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Al cabo de un rato en una fábrica en ruinas y abandonada están los tres mercenarios.

Yukiki: ¡Maldita sea! Ya la teníamos.

Mekeke: Era un cerbero de la pasma. Si estaba allí significaba que la policía estaba cerca.

Pumama: Que pena, otro día lo conseguiremos. ( él como si nada. Parece contento )

Mekeke: No pareces muy afectado.

Pumama: Y no lo estoy. ¿Para qué? Si quién la ha cagado habéis sido vosotros.

Yukiki: ( se abalanza contra él ) ¡La rana que te...! O.O*

Mekeke: ( retiene a Yukiki ) ¡A mi también me molesta pero tiene razón! .

Yukiki: ( da un puñetazo en la pared ) Nunca me había pasado esto. Se supone que soy el tercero al mando de la tropa Shurara. Me voy a tener que tragar una riña del jefe, ( mira a los otros ) ¡POR VUESTRA CULPA!

Mekeke: ( se acojona ) Venga, ya lo conseguiremos. Tú estate tranquilo. ( le sonríe nerviosamente )

Yukiki: ¡NO ME DIGAS LO QUE TENGO QUE HACER!

Mekeke y Yukiki siguen discutiendo. Pumama lo aprovecha para irse. Vuelve al camerino de Sumomo dónde ve que han cancelado el concierto. No encuentra a Sumomo por ningún lado. Sigue buscando durante un rato y cuando decide irse la encuentra saliendo del baño femenino.

Sumomo: ( suspira ) Creo que trabajo demasiado.

Pumama: ( escondido detrás de una esquina ) Los chicos se han pasado, parece agotada.

Sumomo: Será mejor que vuelva para hacer el equipaje.

Vuelve al camerino seguido por Pumama.

Sumomo: ( empieza a hacer la maleta ) No pienso volver a este planeta.

Pumama: ( escondido en la sombra de la esquina enfrente de ella ) ¿Porqué? Yo creo que este planeta es guay.

Sumomo: ¡Aaaahh! ( quiere irse pero recuerda lo de antes y se para delante de la puerta ) Q... ¿Quién quieres?

Pumama: Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

Sumomo: ( reconoce la voz ) Eres el de antes, el que me ha asustado.

Pumama: No. Quienes te han asustado eran mis amigos. Tranquila, ya no están aquí.

Sumomo: ( se pone seria, prefiere mantener la calma ) ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué quieres?

Pumama: Nada. Sólo hablar un rato.

Sumomo: ¿Eres otro de esos fans tan raros?

Pumama: Ya te dije antes que no soy fan tuyo.

Sumomo: Entonces, ¿Quién eres?

Pumama: No te lo puedo decir.

Sumomo: ¿Porqué antes me habéis atacado?

Pumama: Porqué alguien nos paga para hacerlo. Pero no me preguntes quién porqué no tengo ni idea.

Sumomo: ¿Porqué quieres hablar conmigo?

Pumama: No sé. Me apatece. Siempre estoy con mis amigos y cansa estar rodeado de tanto hombre.

Sumomo: ¿Porqué alguien quiere hacerme daño?

Pumama: Según él, o ella, le robaste la fama que le pertenecía.

Sumomo: ¿¡Qué?! ¡Qué tontería! Yo no he robado nada en mi vida. Si soy famosa es porqué tengo talento.

Pumama: En eso estoy de acuerdo. Cantas muy bien.

Sumomo: Gracias. [ Supongo... ]

Pumama: Siento que mis amigos te hayan asustado. Suerte que te he podido ayudar sin que se enterasen.

Sumomo: ( se sorprende al oírlo ) ¿Como? ¿Me has ayudado?

Pumama: El cerbero, era mío.

Sumomo: ¿De verdad?

Pumama: Pues claro. Tengo el poder de materalizar todo lo que dibujo con mi pincel.

Sumomo: ¿Tú pincel? ¿Eres pintor?

Pumama: ¡Yeah! Exacto. ¡El mejor de todos!

Sumomo: ( empieza a tener curiosidad ) No serás por casualidad, el del otro día.

Pumama: Si. Se supone que el plan consiste en que yo te asusto aquí dentro, sales atemorizada y mis amigos te persiguen, te alcanzan y te amenazan de muerte para que te retires de la música.

Sumomo: ¿¡Qué?! ¡No puedo dejar la música! ¡Es mi vida!

Pumama: Te entiendo. Yo no podría vivir sin poder pintar.

Sumomo: Si se supone que debes hacerme cosas malas, ¿Porqué estás siendo simpático conmigo?

Pumama: Porqué no creo que seas mala como dice el que nos paga. Tiene que haber algún error. Puede que sea sólo un envidioso que te quiere fuera de su camino para poder triunfar.

Sumomo: ( se acerca un poco para intentar ver su rostro ) Oye...

Pumama: No te acerques. Prefiero que no veas como soy.

Sumomo: ( vuelve a su sitio ) ¿De que raza eres?

Pumama: Eso si que lo puedes saber. Soy keronense.

Sumomo: Al menos no eres un víper de esos. Dan miedo.

Pumama: ( ríe ) A mi más que miedo me dan pena. Con lo feos que son no deben ligar ni a tiros.

Sumomo: ( ríe ) Ahí le has dado. Buen punto.

Pumama: ( se queda embobado mirando como se ríe ) Eres muy guapa.

Sumomo: ( se sorprende ) Gracias. Me lo dicen mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Lo eres? Ya que no puedo verte al menos dime como eres.

Pumama: ¡Pues claro que soy guapo! ¡No encontrarás a nadie tan sexy, guapo y guay como yo!

Sumomo: ( ríe ) Eres muy divertido.

**TOCK-TOCK**

Un guardaespaldas llama a la puerta.

Guardaespaldas: ( sin abrir la puerta ) Señorita Sumomo, dese prisa, su representante le espera en la nave.

Sumomo: ¡Ya voy! ( se gira en la dirección dónde está Pumama ) Me tengo que ir. Lo siento. ( acaba de hacer el equipaje )

Pumama: No pasa nada. Nos volveremos a ver.

Sumomo: ¿Tus amigos volverán a atacarme?

Pumama: Tenlo por seguro. Intentaré hablar con el jefe. A ver si puedo encontrar algo a tu favor. Pero tranquila, lo único que nos han encargado es que te asustemos. Si no te asustas de lo que hagamos, mis amigos seguirán insistiendo, pero no te harán daño.

Sumomo: ( un poco preocupada ) ¿Y si se pasan de la ralla?

Pumama: Me encargaré de protegerte.

Sumomo: ( Sonríe ) Gracias. Pero si me vas a tener que proteger significa que te voy a ver más a menudo.

Pumama: Si.

Aumomo: Entonces, ¿Como te llamo? Si no quieres decirme tu nombre, ¿Como quieres que te llame?

Pumama: Pues... Puedes llamarme... ( piensa en un buen nombre y mira a su alrededor. ) Emmm... ( se fija en su pincel ) Pincel. Puedes llamarme Pincel.

Sumomo: Bien pues, así te voy a llamar. Hasta pronto Pincel.

Pumama: Hasta pronto. Y no le digas a nadie que nos conocemos, ambos podríamos tener problemas.

Sumomo: Vale. Cuídate. ( se va )

Pumama: Igualmente.

Pumama vuelve a la fábrica.

Mekeke: ( ve a Pumama ) ¿¡Dónde estabas?! Te he buscado por todas partes. Yukiki está que se sube por las paredes y vas tú y desapareces dejándome solo con ese montón de nieve con las hormonas revolucionadas!

Pumama: ¿Eso de las hormonas lo dices por Hanana?

Mekeke: ¡Si! Desde que se peleó con ella está IN-SO-POR-TA-BLE! ¡Y todo porqué no se atrevió a decirle que la siguió porqué estaba celoso! ¡Y luego os quejáis de que soy un friki de las marionetas!

Pumama: A mi me gusta que seas un friki de las marionetas. Mola.

Mekeke: Tres horas. ¡Tres malditas horas me has dejado solo con Yukiki! ¡SABIENDO EL MAL GENIO QUE TIENE! ( le grita justo delante de la cara )

Pumama: ( cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos ) Tú tampoco te quedas corto.


End file.
